


This is your chance

by Jadeandgold



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandgold/pseuds/Jadeandgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick helps Daryl move to the next stage with Carol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh God...Rick." 

Daryl grunted giving Rick a glare as the obvious noises of an intense sexualdream Caryl was having drifted out her open window down to the pair who were sharing a beer late at night on porch of their shared Alexandria house. 

Rick put his hand up. "Don't look at me like that..we all have dreams about each other. Makes sense living in such cramped quarter. I've only looked, never touched. I swear." 

Daryl grunted, annoyed but it was true. They'd all had dreams of one another. Some more sexual than others. He'd had dreams about Maggie, and Lori, hell even Rick. But lately, he only dreamt about Carol. 

He dreamt about the things he would do to her. What he wanted to do to her. He wanted to get his hand on her and make scream his name all night long. He had for a long time, but he had no game. He had absolutely no idea, how to take their relationship from where they were to were he wanted it to be. 

The panic tightened in his gut as he felt the familiar panic that was all to frequent lately. He was running out of time, she was slipping away from him, he was losing his chance.

"Wait a minute, what the hell you talking about, you only looked? what the hell you doing looking?" He said suddenly to Rick 

Rick snorted and took a sip of his beer. "Well Daryl, I am a man and she has got one hell of a smokin hot body. I've looked but never touched. I mean there are some things you don't do to your best friend." Rick said. 

"She ain't mine." He said thumping his head against the wall of the house. Even if he wanted her to be. 

"Yeah but you want her to be." Rick said. "We all know that, even Carol." 

His face flushed at the fact his feelings were so obvious. "She's never made a move either." 

Rick sighed."Every single one of your insecurities, Carol's got them too, " He paused "I've seen your scars Daryl. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something bad happened to you. Sometimes when I see the two of you together, it hurts. You could have something great if you wanted it. I don't want you to lose your chance, like I did with Lori." 

"Man, you're a sappy drunk." Daryl said with a laugh. 

"Yeah but I speak the truth." Rick said "Don't lose your chance." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was laughing. Smiling that smile that she saved for him. That glint in her eye that sparkled. The one that made him want her even more. 

Pretty Romantic? Screw Around? 

So many lost chances. She didn't give him openings like that anymore. She didn't look at him that way anymore.

It wasn't him she was looking at now. She'd been taking Judith up the street for a walk, past Aaron and Eric's house where he was working on his bike. She'd stopped to say hi, he'd picked Jude up and swung her into the air. She'd watched with a sweet smile as Jude had giggled, and then continued on her way after a toddling Jude. 

He wanted to be able to touch her when he wanted. To run his hands up the small of her back, to hold her at night. He wanted to be able to grunt and demand a kiss before she carried on, only to be stopped by Tobin and some new guy, Dan. They were openly flirting with her. 

He knew, he knew it was part of her undercover work. She wasn't really interested in these assholes. But he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes lit up and the way she bit her lip, as she flushed. 

That panic opened up in his gut, he was losing his chance 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God, Daryl!!!" 

Daryl was sitting on the porch again that night, watching the stars listening as Carol's dreams had started. 

Fuck she talked loudly in her sleep, and more importantly tonight she was dreaming about him. 

"Oh God Daryl, I want you so bad." 

She was killing him, he thought rearranging himself in his pants. She'd been yelling his name for a half hour. He was ready to go up there and tear her door down. But something held him back some invisible force tying him to the porch. Whispering shit in his ear that he wasn't good enough. 

He needed to do something, he was losing his chance. It was passing him by. 

"Oh Rick, oh yes, oh Daryl.....oh yes." 

Daryl sat up, suddenly with a start. He knew exactly what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to do what?!!?" 

Daryl flushed brightly at Rick's incredulous reaction. It was the next night and they were out on the porch again. Chatting and if they were being honest waiting for Carol to start dreaming. Both curious as to whose name she would be calling out in her sleep. 

Daryl had somehow stuttered out his idea to Rick muttering to himself as Rick's face became more and more shocked. It had taken Daryl several drinks earlier to get the courage to even consider asking. 

"I need this Rick, I walk around everyday knowing I'm losing my chance with her. She used to make dirty jokes, flirt with me. She don't do that anymore." He huffed out in a rush. 

"Daryl, she's been through a lot..." Rick said only stopping when he interrupted him. 

"It's not just that. I'm broken." He said pounding his chest. 

"Daryl, your not." 

"No..I am, there's nothing I want more than to be with her. To hold her, to touch her. See her smile, her eyes sparkle. My pieces.. They don't fit together right. I don't know if I will ever get past this shit" Daryl said motioning to his back."but she makes everything not ......fucking hurt. I can't lose her." 

"Daryl you're drunk. You don't mean this." Rick said biting his lip. 

"Nawh just drunk enough that I could ask. I don't want to own her. She's to amazing for that. I just want to be with her. Break through that wall I can't seem to get around. She makes it not hurt." He said his voice hoarse. 

"I'll be you're Shane." Rick said sadly shaking his head. 

"Naw, it's different the world ain't going back to what it was. I want her to be happy. Loved. You ever leave her ass again or hurt her we'd have a problem. But not this. I trust you." Daryl said.

"What if...what if I wanted more than one night? " Rick said hesitantly. 

"That's up to her. Whatever she wants. I just want, no I need her. I can't do it on my own. I know that. I need you're help." Daryl said.

Rick nodded as he thumped his head back against the house as they started listening to the sounds of Carol's moans floating down from the window above. 

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Deciding and doing were two different things Daryl thought a week later. Rick had told him to be patient. The right moment would present itself, but he'd chewed his nails down to nubs with anxiety. Now that he'd decided. He wanted it to be now. 

The insecurities were killing him, maybe she wouldn't want this, maybe she'd be repulsed by the very suggestion. He was becoming more and more desperate every day. Maybe he was being an asshole to ask this of her. He knew she was struggling, he knew there was shit she was working through, but it was at the point where enough was enough. They needed to bust through the chains that held them back in a big way or he had a feeling they never would. He needed Rick for that, his chain was wrapped around him so tightly he wasn't sure the first place to start. 

The thought of being with Carol and Rick sexually didn't faze him. Rick was ....Rick and he was the person he trusted second most in his life. He could be vulnerable with Rick cause he trusted him, he could show his scars, but he loved Carol. He was sure of it now. 

He wasn't the jealous type, more than anything else he wanted her to be happy. Daryl wanted to be with her. More than anything he needed just that. He needed to show her that whatever was going on in her head, he was still there with her. He just wanted her to feel good. To be happy. 

Rick had told him yesterday, he'd found a spot. Close to where they had pretended to take her out shooting. A brick house he had cleared and locked up. That would be it then, they'd tell her they wanted to talk, outside the walls. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hadn't expected this, she was suspicious. The minute they had suggested another trek outside the walls, she'd been eying them up suspiciously, and she got quiet. Fuck they were idiots, they hadn't been outside the walls to perfect her "shooting" in awhile. Of course she was suspicious. 

They'd taken a vehicle under the pretense it might rain. She cocked her to the side in question "A little rain never bothered you before." 

He was ready to call the whole thing off when Rick had pulled up to the house they'd found. Saying he wanted to check this place out as a meeting place for their group of Alexandria fell. A back up plan he called it. 

She'd walked around after they'd cleared it, hugging herself tightly in the way she did. It was in the bedroom when she'd turned ironically and sat on the bed, her head looking down at the floor for a moment, before she looked up and spoke. 

"I know what this is about.......I'm ready to talk, about what happened with Lizzie."


End file.
